


A mother's intuition

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sabine Cheng Knows, hinted reverse love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette shouldn't be more surprised than her mum that she ends up kissing Chat. Then again, her mum is just better at putting two and two together about the two blond guys in her daughter's life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 166





	A mother's intuition

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing Sabine knowing because I love that premise, haha. I also love Sabine-Adrien interactions 🥺 Enjoy two blushing messes!

Marinette had a lot of questions. Like why had she managed to kiss Chat as Marinette when she’d failed to do so for so long as Ladybug? Also, why was he kissing her back, his enthusiasm feeling as if it was equal to hers? Even with them growing closer over the past months, it was surprising.

But those questions could wait, because it felt amazing and she wanted more, more, more! She couldn’t believe she could have had this much earlier and she hadn’t because of her stubbornness. 

She forgot to be cautious, she forgot that they were in her room and she was not alone in the house. The only thing that mattered was him and how his lips were sweeter than the macarons they’d eaten earlier. 

Just then, the trapdoor to her room opened with a squeak and she heard her mum calling to her. She and Chat sprung apart but it seemed to be too late, judging by the expression on her mum’s face.

“Oh. Finally,” she said, beaming at him. Marinette blinked, equally surprised by her mum’s lack of shock and her obvious joy.

“Um, we just.. “ She tried to say, but her mum interrupted her.

“I understand, darling. But I don’t think your father would be so calm if he found you like that,” she said, obviously fighting off a knowing smile. Marinette felt her face burst in flames. Great, even her mother could feel the sexual tension between them. “So you better go,” she added, turning to Chat, who nodded with a stricken expression. “See you soon, Adrien,” her mum concluded and turned to go.

“What?” Their simultaneous shrieks made her turn around with an innocent expression, which if Marinette could think clearly would instantly see through. 

“Oh, you didn’t know?” She said, turning to her daughter. 

“How do  _ you _ know?” Chat asked, making Marinette do a double take. Wait, it couldn’t be!

“She’s right?” She almost shouted. 

“I-um, uh,” he fumbled for words for a few seconds, before he gave up, shoulders slumping. “Yes,” he said in a small voice.

They both turned to her mum, who was smiling happily.

“Well, it’s an interesting story. The last time we caught you in a compromising position, I was surprised. Because as far as I knew, Marinette was in love with Adrien. So what was she doing confessing to Chat?” She said. 

“What?” Chat/Adrien turned around instantly, looking at her in shock. Marinette wanted to disappear. Before she could come up with a reply, her mum continued.

“I said to myself, “It would make sense if she knows who he is and uses this opportunity to tell him. But then I noticed she wasn’t acting around you the way she used to act around Adrien. You know what I mean.”

He nodded, shooting her a look, and Marinette blushed again.

“So she didn’t know. I even wondered if I was wrong, but Adrien, my boy, I felt this instant connection to you when you first came to our house, which I felt even stronger when you arrived for lunch that day. I saw you vacillate between your usual confident facade and the shyness I’d come to expect from you and I knew. You can’t fool a mother,” she said with a grin.

Marinette saw Adrien’s face transform, happiness tinged with sadness lighting it up. He was no doubt thinking about his mother and missing her, while also being happy that this stranger had accepted him so readily.

“This was when the interesting part began, because I didn’t know why Marinette would lie about her feelings,” her mum continued, now fully in her room and pacing around them. “But I realised something strange. The way she reacted to your words, the resigned look on her face when you were being your usual over-the-top self, tipped me off. She knew you better than she was willing to admit, but not because she knew you were Adrien. She had a secret of her own.”

Her mum’s gaze returned to her and Marinette squirmed. 

“This explained her lie but it made things even more complicated. Because you rejected her for Ladybug, not knowing it was Ladybug listening, and she couldn’t hide her reaction on time. She wasn’t as heartbroken as she pretended to be.”

“What?” Adrien asked again, his eyes on Marinette.

“Um, I’m sorry I lied to you. I couldn’t exactly tell you who I was, right?” She said with a grimace.

“You mean she’s right?” He echoed her words from earlier. 

“Yes,” she whispered. Their eyes remained locked, surprise giving way to content, until her mum cleared her throat and they looked at her.

“I could see Marinette slowly falling for Chat Noir, which didn’t surprise me at all because after all she was already in love with you, she just didn’t know it. And I also could see Chat coming here, don’t think I didn’t know about your visits,” she said, looking pointedly at him and he blushed. “So it was obvious he was falling for the other side of his lady just as fast and this wasn’t surprising either. It was only a matter of time when you were going to get here.”

Her mum’s final words were met by silence. 

“What chance do we have if we’re that transparent?” Marinette said eventually, sighing. Adrien looked at her with a lopsided smile, shrugging.

“You’re doing fine,” her mum tut-tutted in response. “Like I said, you can’t fool a mother. But I do think that the whole complicated… um, love square, you have going, is not helping you. You waste too much energy hiding from each other and also trying to deal with your confusing feelings. When it’s actually very simple in the end.”

“So we have you to thank for setting it all right,” Adrien said with a grin.

“I sure hope things will be better now. I know this was a bit too much for you to take in one go, so I’ll leave you for 5 minutes to discuss this. I also know there will be more than talking,” she said, positively glowing now, while they both looked away with burning faces. “I’ll try to distract your father but then you’re on your way, young man, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adrien said, standing to attention. 

“And next time you come through the front door!” She added, wagging her finger at him. He nodded quickly.

Her mum turned to go with a sigh, muttering under her breath.

“Who am I kidding? There will be even more sneaking around now.” 

They shared a look as her voiced died in the distance and then they finally laughed. 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe my mum had to intervene to put my love life in order,” Marinette groaned. 

“She means well,” Adrien said with a chuckle.

“I know, but I still feel mortified.”

“So?” He said, looking expectantly at her.

“What first? Talking or kissing?” She said, feeling her cheeks warm up again. There was no break from blushing for her. He just grinned in response, closing the distance between them. “Yeah, I agree,” she grinned back, before falling into his arms. 

Talking was safer to leave for later. Besides, kissing was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Also a reminder that I'm doing an Ask Me Anything (AMA) on the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) this month, so if you have any questions you want to ask me, you still have time!


End file.
